


Desperate Measures

by astra_inclinant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Sex, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jakku, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Possible dubcon?, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, kylo really wants to teach rey, rey is at the end of her rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_inclinant/pseuds/astra_inclinant
Summary: Kylo wants to teach Rey the ways of the force, but she's not desperate enough to accept his one condition. Yet.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from hobbitbabe: "The powerful Mage Kylo Ren agrees to take Rey as his apprentice, but his price is her virginity." 
> 
> um so force users are basically mages of the sw universe, right? :B
> 
> Possible dubcon tag because it's kind of ambiguous how much Kylo is influencing certain situations, but Rey is pretty enthusiastic about it for the most part.

Rey has seen enough people come and go from Niima Outpost to tell foreigners from natives just by the clothing they wear.

First time visitors are always woefully unprepared for the harsh climate, leaving too much skin exposed to the ravages of the blistering sun and the sandstorms that whip cutting sand anywhere it can reach. Merchants who do frequent trade in the area are better prepared.They know to keep their heads and extremities covered and to dress in light colors, but the materials are a dead giveaway; the linens are fine-woven, expertly fitted, draped purposefully. Compared to the dull and rough-spun textiles sported by Jakku natives, these merchants scream wealth.

Rey has seen enough people come and go from Niima Outpost to tell foreigners from natives just by their appearance, and through the crowd of unremarkable drab people at the market, her eyes land on a man that sticks out like a sore thumb.

He stands tall and commanding as he converses with a man at a stall, not stunted and weathered and beaten down by the land, dressed in fine robes of black so deep he draws her eyes to him like a black hole. He’s clearly not from around these parts, that much is more than obvious from his attire and his demeanor, and as she continues scrubbing clean a power converter at Plutt’s acid bath station, Rey distracts herself with daydreams about where he’s from and what it’s like there.

Behind her, there’s a loud clang of metal on metal and shouting in the desperate and frustrated tone that’s all too common at the Outpost. Rey looks over her shoulder at the commotion.

Plutt stands behind the counter at his trading booth, corpulent and uncaring as ever while a scrawny young woman pleads with him. There are scrap parts strewn on the floor in front of her, no doubt thrown down in frustration at Plutt’s low offer. A cold sort of pity surges through Rey. She’s more than familiar with such a scene, but there’s nothing to be done. Nothing ever changes here, no matter how hard one begs.

She turns back to her power converter and looks for the tall man who was serving as her distraction. He’s not at the stall anymore. Looking around, she can’t see him anywhere. Through the multitude of stalls and people, there’s not a hint of black to be found. Rey furrows her brow, confused at the man’s sudden disappearance, and lets out a disappointed sigh. _Oh well,_ she thinks, knowing that no amount of distractions can change her reality.

 

* * *

 

The sun has started to sink down below the horizon as Rey packs up her things and loads them onto her rusted red speeder. It chokes and sputters to life but faithfully sets off with a jolt towards the open plains of desert. She navigates the familiar route back to the overturned war machine that serves as her home and parks the speeder up just outside the jagged blast hole that is the entrance.

The last orange streaks of light are being pushed out by darkness, and with it goes the last traces of warmth from the day. Kneeling down to retrieve her staff and meager portions, a shiver traces its way up her back and her hairs stand on end. A dark shape catches in the corner of her eye and she freezes for an eternal moment before lunging up and raising her staff in the direction of the movement.

Teeth bared and lungs sucking in cool air, Rey’s eyes dart around. There’s nothing. She lowers the staff but doesn’t loosen her grip on it. Slowly, with sure and practiced feet, she stalks over the shifting sand until she’s checked all around the perimeter of her home. Still nothing. She allows her shoulders to drop and she shakes her head. Surely it was just the dying light throwing shadows.

Still, she doesn’t sleep easily that night.

 

* * *

 

It’s midday by the time Rey drags her bag of scavenged goods through the marketplace to the cleaning station. She takes a seat at an open spot, rolling her shoulders to release the tension from climbing several stories in a downed Star Destroyer. Picking up a steel bristled brush, Rey begins to scrub off the caked-on sand from her first find. The movement is muscle memory by this point, as is the dull ache that builds slowly in her arm, so she allows her mind to wander.

She listens to snippets of conversations as people barter and trade around her, eyes the findings of other scavengers around her. The smell of spiced meat pies wafts around the marketplace. There are only a handful of food carts in Niima Outpost, and their goods are usually only purchased by wealthy foreign merchants. Rey’s stomach clenches; if she’s lucky, she estimates her findings will garner her two half portions. If she’s lucky.

She’s cleaned the transponder panel as best she can without scratching the delicate data chips and moves to grab a rusted stabilizing coil from her bag. The large black boots, made of supple-looking and unblemished leather, at the station next to her give her pause. Slowly, Rey looks up from her bag and sees the man from yesterday sitting on the worn wooden bench beside her.

From across the market yesterday, she could tell he was from somewhere far removed from here, and seeing him up close only drives that home harder. His wavy black hair is shoulder length and looks perfectly styled despite the hot breeze, his skin is pale and smooth, unblemished by harsh conditions or stress, and his eyes are deep and full of an energy that is lacking in most Jakku natives. Despite his dark and heavy robes, he looks perfectly comfortable as he stares at her.

“Need a hand with that?” The man doesn’t quite smile but his expression is open and easy as he tilts his head in the direction of the coil. Despite her curiosity at him yesterday, Rey immediately bristles.

“I’ve got it, thanks,” she bites out, then turns her attention back to scrubbing. A bit unfriendly, perhaps, but though she may not have a lot, she does have her pride. The man hums, doesn’t try to engage her again, but remains seated. There are a few other scavengers standing around waiting for an open spot, but no one confronts him. In fact, no one even looks in his direction.

Her skin is prickling again despite the oppressive heat of the day, and she remains peripherally aware of the man. Though she had a relatively large haul today, as soon as she finishes cleaning the stabilizing coil, she grabs her things and makes for Plutt’s booth. The man stands and follows close behind her.

There’s a long line as there always is around this time of day, just before the sun will begin to set and people will make the trek back to their various homes and hovels, hopefully with some food to show for the day’s work. Rey stares straight ahead, bouncing her foot, agitated.

“How much are you hoping to get for those?” the man’s voice sounds in her ear and she turns with a frown.

“How ever much Plutt will give me,” she says flatly. He gives an understanding nod and she arches an eyebrow. Before she can help herself, the curiosity from yesterday gets the better of her and she asks, “Where are you from?” It must be somewhere truly foreign, if he’s accustomed to just starting up conversations with strangers.

“Here and there. Some places that no longer exist, some places that have been around for millennia,” he gives a bored shrug.

She narrows her eyes at his non-answer. “So what are you doing here?” The line has barely moved, and since this man seems intent on following her, she may as well sate her curiosity.

“The same thing as you,” he replies. “I’m looking for something.” His dark eyes are intense. “Kylo,” he says by way of introduction, sticking out his hand.

“Rey,” she responds, eyeing his hand for a moment before taking it gingerly. There’s a faint tingling that works its way from her fingertips up her arm, like it had fallen asleep and was just now waking up. She pulls her hand away, startled, and the tingling fades.

Rey eyes him cautiously. Kylo doesn’t try to engage her again. He seems content to stand beside her, shuffling forward every so often as they work their way to the front of the line. Finally, it’s her turn.

She places the transponder panel and stabilizing coil on the counter and waits for Plutt to mete out his idea of a fair trade. Before Plutt can begin to inspect them, though, Kylo steps forward.

“You will give her five portions for what she’s brought you.” His voice is quiet but strong and commanding and a little dangerous. Rey raises her eyebrows in skeptical amusement; she can’t wait to see how Plutt will react to this demand — will it be the dismissive laugh and wave or the incredulous shouting and cursing routine?

Plutt does neither of those things. Instead, his face goes slack and he reaches below the counter to produce five full portion packs. Rey frowns, utterly puzzled by his reaction, and looks up at Kylo. He’s looking pleased with himself and when he sees her staring he smiles and hands her the portions. Not one to look a gift happabore in the mouth, she snatches them and walks away quickly before Plutt changes his mind.

Kylo follows her, sweeping his impractical robes out of the way to sit beside her on a wooden bench in the shade. She stuffs the portions into her bag then turns to him with a wary look on her face.

“How did you do that?” Not once in her life has she known Plutt to listen to anyone’s request for a fair trade.

“You’re welcome, first of all,” Kylo raises an eyebrow, then his face changes. His dark eyes rove over her, serious and searching. His undivided attention is a little uncomfortable and it takes all of Rey’s willpower not to squirm under his gaze. He must have found whatever he was looking for, because his face relaxes and his voice is conversational and pleasant when he says, “You could do it too, you know.”

Rey scoffs at that. “Please, I’ve been trying my whole life to get more portions out of Plutt. It’s never worked before. What’s your secret?”

“Have you heard of the force?”

She raises her eyebrows. “The force as in, Jedi knights and Sith lords?” She shakes her head. “Everyone knows that’s all just a myth.”

Kylo’s lips quirk up in the ghost of a smile. “Would you believe me if I told you I used the force?”

Rey doesn’t know how to respond. Sure, she’d heard the stories, the same old ones everyone passed along to their children about the struggle between good and evil and unbelievable powers, and there were some older people in neighboring villages that were members of the Church of the Force, but she’d never met anyone who could actually use the force. Never _seen_ anyone use it, and everyone knows seeing is believing. _But then how did he do it?_

“Can you teach me?” The words leave her mouth before she’s even sure she believes him. Maybe there really was something to those myths about force powers, she thinks, maybe she came across this enigmatic man for a reason. Kylo wets his lips.

“For a price,” he looks her up and down. She holds her breath; she has nothing of value to spare, maybe if she scavenged some high-demand parts—? “Your maidenhead.”

Real life comes crashing back down around her. She should have known his proposition was way too good to be true. No one ever helps without expecting something in return. And besides, if powers like that did exist, there’s no way _she_ would ever be able to use them. Rey hides her disappointment with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. “Is that your standard fare?”

“My standard fare is whatever I want. What I want now is you.” His full lips are parted and his eyes are so intently trained on her that her mind can’t help but play out a scene where those full lips are — _no_ , she puts a lid on that quickly.

“Sorry mate, but I’m not desperate enough to sleep with the first man who propositions me.” She sends him a baleful glare from under her lashes. Kylo’s jaw clenches and his nostrils flare as he exhales, but then his face turns devious.

“We’ll see,” and the bastard has the nerve to smirk at her. Done with this fruitless exchange, Rey grabs her bag and staff and marches off towards her speeder. She secures her belongings with a little more force than necessary, mad at him for being such a teasing prick and mad at herself for believing him. Frowning, she looks back to the market in the direction where she’d left him, but she can’t see his tall silhouette anywhere.

 

* * *

 

It’s late and her patchwork home is cast in velvety darkness. From the hammock strung up in the far corner, Rey lets out a breathy sigh.

 _He’s teasing her. She should be mad but it feels so_ good _that she can’t find the energy to protest, or do anything really, other than squirm against him and moan. He’s kissing and sucking his way down to the apex of her thighs, so so close to where she’s aching for him that she lets out a little whine. She can feel him smirk against her and he pulls back to leave open mouthed kisses to her inner thigh. Her hands find his dark hair and isn’t it just the perfect length for pulling?_

 _“Please, Kylo,” her voice is a desperate sigh. Those burning dark eyes look up at her from between her thighs and a smile plays on his full lips. Finally,_ finally _, he moves down to her throbbing cunt and those lips wrap around her clit and she —_

She feels herself pulled into that vague state of consciousness halfway between dreams and waking. Body still thrumming from the heady dream she was so suddenly denied, she doesn’t question the residual feeling of hands ghosting up her thighs, but then there’s a finger dipping down and stroking up her slit and that feels way too real, even to Rey’s sleep-addled mind.

Her eyes fly open and she scrambles to sit up in the rickety hammock. Rey reaches for the lantern on the shelf above her makeshift bed and switches it on. It casts the small space in weak light but even without it she can tell there’s no one else around. There’s just her, heart racing from fear and arousal, and the shadows.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s stomach is rumbling something fierce as she waits in line at Plutt’s booth. She stashed away three out of the five portion packs that Kylo had somehow procured for her, but she’s regretting eating the other two so quickly. It’s not a good idea to get her body used to regular full meals when she can’t figure out how Kylo convinced Plutt to give her extra portions and her haul for the day is only worth a conservative half-portion.

 _You could do it too,_ he had said. Rey likes to think of herself as pragmatic and practical and logically she knows there’s no way Plutt would give her more than a portion for the trade, but she can’t help the curl of curiosity and the sharp hope of _what if_ that fills her. It’s her turn now, and as she walks up to the counter she decides to give it a try. It’s not like she has anything to lose.

“What have you got today, girl?” Plutt asks disinterestedly. Rey takes a breath and tries to remember how Kylo had made his demand. He’d sounded so clear and commanding, like he was stating a well-known fact. Rey clears her throat.

“You will give me two portions for what I’ve brought you.” Plutt looks up from the till and glares down at her.

“What did you say, girl?” She tries not to feel disappointed, but then she hadn’t been expecting that to work. Maybe there’s more to it that the voice, she reasons. Plunking down the heavy power converter on the counter, she straightens her back, squares her shoulders, trying for the same imposing stance as Kylo, and looks Plutt dead in the eyes. An unfamiliar sensation radiates down her neck to her fingers and toes.

“You will give me two portions for what I’ve brought you,” she demands, firmer this time. As she watches him, Plutt’s eyes seem to go flat and empty and one hand slackly reaches under the counter to produce two portions. Rey’s eyes go wide in disbelief. Maybe there was some truth to what Kylo had told her, maybe she was going to get away with this.

Her hopes come crashing back down as Plutt shakes his head and looks down at the two portions on the counter confusedly. Snatching them back, he barks, “Take a quarter portion and be grateful for it, girl.”

Rey lets out a bitter sigh. She sees a familiar face smirking cruelly in the periphery but when she turns to glare at him she finds no one there.

 

* * *

 

Whenever clouds form over the Jakku skies, they are thin and cirrusy and evaporate under the burning sun before they can provide too much relief. The days pass for Rey in much the same way.

Each day for a week she practices different tones and mannerisms on Plutt, and each day for a week she gets her hopes up when his eyes go glassy and he begins to reach for the stash of portions. Each day for a week, just as she’s on the cusp of getting what she wants, something seems to work against her and her hold over Plutt breaks.

The frustration that builds up inside her throughout the day is only compounded at night. Rey is plagued with dreams of Kylo and his fervent eyes, soft lips, thick muscled arms and thicker cock and she always wakes before that pleasure is brought to a head. No matter how many times she sneaks a hand under her trousers to bring herself some satisfaction, the feeling always comes back doubled.

Still, she has no better options than to keep trying. Grabbing the day’s find from the cleaning table she swings her legs over the bench and stands, finding herself faced with a broad expanse of black. Stepping back, Rey avoids Kylo’s eyes, her mouth suddenly dry at being so close to the object of her recent desires.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, hoping the words sound more accusatory and less hopeful.

“Hello to you too,” he quirks an eyebrow, dark eyes moving over her. “Been sleeping well?” He’s clearly fighting a smile and she flushes with embarrassment and anger.

“What did — I knew you had something to do with it!”

“Had something to do with what?” Kylo asks innocently but he can’t stop the wicked grin that spreads across his face. Rey digs her nails into her palms.

“You know what! The dreams, the —” she cuts herself off, face aflame. She hopes he thinks she’s just got a bad sunburn. “You know what, never mind.” She steps to the side, making to go to Plutt’s booth. He steps to the side too, blocking her.

“Going to try on Plutt again?” He reaches a hand up to the side of her face. She moves away. His lip twitches in irritation. “Maybe today I’ll let him actually give you the portions.”

“Have you — you’ve been blocking me this whole time?” she seethes. “You bastard, I’ve been _starving_ and you stopped me from getting more food!” Unable to help herself, she pushes roughly against his chest. He doesn’t budge, just stands there watching her with hungry dark eyes. The smirk is gone, replaced with an almost transfixed expression.

“All for a good reason, I promise. Do you feel that anger and frustration?”

“Yes,” she growls through gritted teeth. He blinks lazily.

“It makes you feel powerful, doesn’t it? Like you could use it to get whatever you want,” his voice is a low murmur and he’s not wrong. As soon as he points it out, her anger feels like the eye of a storm. “Try again,” he nods his head in Plutt’s direction.

Rey is focused as she strides to the front of the line, ignoring the waiting scavengers’ cries of anger. From the corner of her eye, she sees Kylo’s fingers twitch and the line falls silent. Plutt turns from the loaded shelves in his booth to face her.

“What have you got for me today?” he grunts, and his dismissiveness makes her anger surge.

Again she makes her demand. “You will give me two portions for what I’ve brought you.” Immediately Plutt springs to action with all the mindlessness of a droid and produces two portion packs. Rey hides her surprise at his easy compliance. Thinking, she adds, “You will give everyone in this line two portions, too.”

“I will give everyone in this line two portions,” Plutt’s blank voice echoes back. Rey nods, satisfied with his new attitude. Grabbing her portion packs, she practically skips back to Kylo.

“Did you see that?” she grins up at him, brandishing the packs. “I did it!” She’s never felt more exhilarated, the residual feeling of power still tingling in her fingertips. He gives a soft half-smile in return. Rey stops to consider him. “So, these powers… what else can you do with them?”

He sniffs. “I remember you saying you weren’t interested.” Rey bites her lip. Kylo’s offer is seeming more attractive by the second now that she knows this force magic is real. It’s an offer that will end her loneliness, her powerlessness, and if she has to sleep with him as payment, well, it’s a trade she’s more than willing to make.

“If your offer still stands, I accept. I want you to teach me.” She meets his eyes evenly.

“My price is still firm,” he reminds her, and his burning eyes send a throb of heat straight to her core.

“I know,” she breathes. “I accept.” He barely has time to react before Rey grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of her speeder.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to Rey’s home has never felt longer. Having Kylo seated behind her, pressed up against her, holding her, physically touching her is a thousand times better than her dreams. She’s ready to burst out of her skin with want and they haven’t even started yet.

They pull up outside the overturned AT-AT and Rey leads Kylo inside. Once they’re inside, Rey tugs him to her by the hand, reaching up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Having him so close in her home sends a little thrill of nervousness through her; she doesn’t know how to start this.

Her hand is still on the back of his neck, holding him close, and he opens his eyes to look at her. His expression is disarmingly tender, eyes hooded, mouth slack and sharing her breath. Then he pulls her closer, moves his hands to her bottom and he hoists her up and she has to hook her legs around his waist to stay steady in his arms.

Their lips meet again and Kylo leads her, teaching her how to slide her lips against his, how to explore his mouth with little nips and sucks and caresses. He shows surprising restraint, given the hardness she can feel growing against her. Rey grinds her hips against it, gasping into his lips as the movement sends a shock of pleasure through her.

Kylo groans, and suddenly he’s no longer restrained and patient. He tears his mouth from hers and buries his face against her shoulder, biting down as he thrusts back against her. His hands go to her waist and he guides her back down until she’s standing again. He begins to undo his robes, cursing under his breath at all the layers. Rey shrugs off her clothes and stands bare before him.

Kylo has gotten off his surcoat and shirt and is pulling off his boots when he looks up and sees her. His eyes seem to grow darker as they trace her naked form. He crosses the scant distance between them and claims her mouth again, his hands tracing up her sides to cup her breasts. He crowds her back and lays her down on the cloth-covered wooden palette that serves as seating, then he trails kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts and stomach down to her hips and up her thighs.

He’s teasing her. If she weren’t so wound up she would be mad but it feels so good that she can’t find the energy to protest, or do anything but buck her hips, trying to draw him closer to where she’s aching for him. He’s kissing and sucking his way down to the apex of her thighs, finally moving down to her throbbing cunt and when he wraps his lips around her clit she has to bite her palm to keep quiet. She can feel him smirk against her and he pulls back, looking up at her with dark burning eyes.

“Don’t hold back,” he presses a kiss to her thigh. “I want to hear you. I know how much you liked this in your dreams.” Then he’s dragging his tongue along her slit and flicks it against her clit and she can’t hold back the ragged moan that spills from her lips. He enters her with first one finger, then another while his tongue traces shapes over her clit and she fists her hands in his hair. Rey can feel her climax building up, she’s so close but then Kylo pulls away completely and she whines.

He brings his mouth back up to kiss her and she can taste herself on his mouth. “Why did you stop?” she complains breathily. “I was so close.” He kisses her again, smirking against her lips.

“I want the first time you cum to be on my cock,” he rumbles, and how could she argue with that? He reaches down to undo his trousers and then she can feel him nudging against her cunt. Groaning at the feel of her wet heat against him, he thrusts, and her legs wrap around him as he slides against her clit. He brings a hand down to position himself at her opening and slowly presses inside.

Rey tries to hold back a whimper as he stretches her. It’s an uncomfortable tight pull at first, but he gives her a minute to adjust before pulling out in shallow thrusts. His cock brushes against a sensitive spot inside with each thrust, and soon she’s crying out and canting her hips to meet his, trying to chase that feeling. Kylo doesn’t need much encouragement. He moves with single-minded determination, panting against her neck as he pounds into her.

Nerves still alight from before, Rey can feel herself begin to clench around him and he brings his mouth to hers to swallow her moan. He fucks her through her climax, dragging it out until she’s almost crying. By the time he cums with a low groan in her ear, she’s limp and boneless, weakly holding him close as he rests his weight against her.

They lay in the silence of her patchwork little home until their breathing returns to normal.

“So when do you want to start with your real lessons?” Kylo mumbles. Rey breathes a little laugh and looks up from where she’s nestled into his side.

“I was thinking we could practice this lesson a few more times first.”

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself why do you have to make everything so long and drawn out, just get to the smut already!!
> 
> feel free to leave me reylo prompts on tumblr at arubiteneolupus, i can't promise when they'll be done but i can't seem to stop writing fic for this damn ship so it probably won't be too long ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> thanks for reading, and as always i live off of feedback :3


End file.
